


Bodyguardian

by haruka



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nightmares are coming for Jack ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguardian

Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.

Bodyguardian (Rise of the Guardians)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

They were everywhere.

No matter in which direction Jack Frost turned, there were Nightmares. Large and black, with dust like coal snorting from their nostrils, stomping the ground with heavy hooves as if they couldn't wait to kill him. He was surrounded and alone.

In a small corner of his mind, Jack reasoned that he shouldn't be able to die. He'd been immortal for three hundred years already. However, that was when he was faced with mortal enemies. These otherworldly creatures full of fury and hatred made him feel something he'd become unaccustomed to.

Vulnerability.

At some unheard signal, the beasts all charged at once and Jack couldn't make himself react. They're going to destroy me! he thought in horror. Why can't I MOVE?! He braced himself for first impact.

A shimmering barrier erected itself in front of him, like a sparkling fisherman's net gone solid. The Nightmares couldn't cross it; they reared and whinnied in screeches that hurt Jack's ears.

Suddenly, someone was there, on the other side of the barrier, wielding a matching golden whip made of sand. The diminutive Guardian had one in each hand, driving the Nightmares back and finally cutting them down, his expression resolute until the very last one fell.

"Sandy!" Jack exclaimed, and the barrier vanished, blowing away on the breeze as shining particles. Sandman was left there, smiling kindly at him. Jack started to express his gratitude, but abruptly found himself in a whole different place, sitting up and breathing in short, rapid gasps. It was dark save for the full moon shining down through the window. He was in bed.

"A … bad dream?" he murmured, remembering now that he was at the North Pole in a guest room. Visions from the dream swam behind his vision, with Sandman burning like a golden beacon as he protected him from the Nightmares.

"Thanks, Sandy." Jack smiled into the dark room. "I owe you one."

\--

Theme: Simon & Garfunkel song titles/lyrics.  
Prompt: If you'll be my bodyguard/I can be your long lost pal.

(2012)

Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks Animation.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
